elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheDragonFire
Welcome to the talk page! To leave a reply, click here. (Blank edit page here.) This is a talk page. This page is strictly to be used for communication with me ONLY. Do not use it to promote your YouTube channel, or your elevator company, or any promotion. Offending posts will be removed. If I'm not active here, there's a slim likely chance I'll be still active on reviving the You're Skitting Me wikia, in which, if you do, please leave a message here. Salient Yes, feel free to change it on the Salient fixtures page. :Ah yes I forgot to tell you that newly registered users are only allowed to edit "semi-protected" pages if they have made contributions on Wikia for at least four days (see here for more details), but no worries, your request has been fulfilled. Thanks for the additional info about the Salient buttons. Re: Userbox permission Sure, just copy and paste the userbox codings from my profile's source mode. Re: Errors on Elevator door sills guide Already corrected. Re: Use of off-topic media on my profile Of course you can use off-topic media on your profile. Everyone is free to use off-topic media on their profile. As for the broken screenshots on my profile, I haven't remove them after I have deleted the original pictures. Re: Unknown generic brand Yes, you can add it to the list. Re: New page idea Seen the notable installations list which is now quite long. I guess you can create a new page for it: List of notable Elevators Pty. Ltd. elevator installations Re: Johns & Waygood/Johns Perry Sorry for late reply. I will wait till both lists are long enough to be moved to a new page. Re: Could we have a user advertising their company here? I have changed the page a bit by removing sentences that sounds like advertising. Elevator companies are actually allowed to make pages about their companies as long as they don't write them to look like advertising. Re: ‎Could you please delete User;TheDragonFire/text-dump/1? Already deleted Re: ‎So what is going on with Elevatorclay and their recreation of the Elevator keys article? Clay is probably busy with school so that may be the reason why he hasn't start a new chart. The latest source code revision of that page has been pasted to your text dump page. Re: Do you think we should have an offtopic template? That's a good idea. You can start make it by yourself if you want. Re: Fake account No that wasn't me. That's just one idiot spammer who just won't giving up spamming this wiki by creating fake accounts or accounts with inappropriate names. Just remember, if you see someone impersonating me and creating that "Numbermatics" page, it's NOT me. : Okay then. I had my doubts anyway about that account anyway... Regards, TheDragonFire. (Contact me | ) 20:45, December 6, 2017 (UTC) latest Added information in sandbox Dynatech (talk) 06:55, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Hello TheDragonFire, I have uploaded the information to the draft that you sent me the other day for Dynatech. I had some problems to add photos to the gallery in the draft format, so I will do it after the article is uploaded. Hope the information is interesting and any modification don´t hesitate to ask me. Best regards Re: A debate on administrators' power (and some other policies) Thanks for the message you sent on my talkpage regarding administrators' power and other concerns on this wiki. Quick block About the quick block, yes, I realized that a few of the administrators here (including myself) are quick of blocking users without warning, especially to those from non-major or smaller elevator companies regardless of their origin. This is because we were assuming they were doing "advertising" instead of creating article(s) about their company or their related products. I think from now on we will try not to block anyone else even if they're from an elevator company, as long as they do not cause troubles in here . We will try our best to let the contribute, and correcting them should they create articles about their company or their related products but not written like a wiki-style format. However, we do not want all elevator companies to have their article(s) featured here, so we often limit them by deleting them and not blocking them. As for the blocked users, I think we will going to unblock some of them (except spammers, of course). The absence of request for adminship process We do not have a request for adminship process since this is a relatively less busy wiki. I don't think we will going to make that sort of process since there is less chance that anyone would request for an adminship on this wiki. As for the fact that users who ask for adminship can get warned and possibly therefore blocked, it was actually an idea from one of our former administrators who was too young enough to be an admin on this wiki and couldn't think of a better idea than doing such an acceptable act. It was actually my fault for making him an admin in the past and I regret it. Now that admin is no longer active as apparently his account has been disabled due to a misuse. Concerns about the featured article and DYK sections The reason why the featured articles and DYK sections on the Main Page are changed by the admins without decision from the community, is because no one bothers to decide for them due to the fact that this wiki is actually less busy. If I remember correctly, we once set up a blog or a special page for everyone to decide which articles should be featured on the Main Page and to express their idea for the DYK section but unfortunately no one interested to do that so we abandon it and decided to update those sections by ourselves. I don't think anyone would be interested on deciding acticles or stuffs for the featured article and DYK sections so I don't feel like reviving that blog/special page again. If you have any better ideas to share regarding the concerns you mentioned on my talkpage, please let me know. :To be honest, all this was just a debate (as the topic header was). I just wanted to generate discussion on the policies above. Regards, TheDragonFire. (Contact me | ) 20:34, August 22, 2018 (UTC) :As for the Main Page, I may be willing to take over after some point (I need to check articles for some that are good enough first). Then for the quick block, I think a Wikipedia warning system could work. As for the RFA (or lack thereof), maybe a mini-RFA-like thread on a bureaucrat's talk page? Regards, TheDragonFire. (Contact me | ) 20:36, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: RfA and extension for the debate on admins' power I have put you as an admin after looking at your RfA page. You are now officially the administrator of Elevatorpedia. Edit: I have also put you as an admin in the Elevator Database Wiki as your request. Current situation of the company profile Dynatech Hello again Dragonfire, First at all I want to congratulate you for your new promotion to admin of elevatorpedia! With great power comes great responsability :) I wanted to know how was the situation of the article ·dynatech sandbox" that I prepared some months ago. I´m sure that you must have a lot of extra work right now, so in case you don´t have any inconvenience, I won´t have any problem by uploading the info (I will add it in the List of non-proprietary elevator components companies). If you have some other advice, don´t hesitate to tell me. Best regards Dynatech (talk) 10:31, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Re: New block template Hmm...I think you're right. I'll reword the template soon with the new code you gave to me. Edit: Already reworded